


City Lights

by writinghours



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Secret Crush, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinghours/pseuds/writinghours
Summary: The Universe has sadly not gifted you with the ability of understanding math. thankfully, Felix agrees to help you study for your calculus test. and that’s when you meet his roommate Hyunjin for the first time, but he acts rather strangely, to say the least - which is why you’re more than surprised when he suddenly asks you out on a date…
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	City Lights

You really, really miss your old roommate.

Because it’s not even 7am right now, but your new roommate has apparently decided to kick off her popstar career by blasting some annoying bubbly dance song while loudly singing along - sadly, your roommate is absolutely not gifted when it comes to singing. She just doesn’t seem to know it yet. Not even the sound of the running shower can drown out her horrible screeching sounds. You groan, and press one of your pillows over your face and ears. It sadly does nothing to help. 

7am.

7 fucking am.

You’re barely even a person at 7am.

You’re pretty sure it’s illegal to be awake at 7am when you’re a college student - unless you actually have to.

9am is the earliest you can do - and that’s on good days.

But it seems you won’t be able to go back to sleep again, so you finally decide to just get up and make some coffee. The aroma of the fresh grounded beans immediately soothes your soul, and you quickly forget all about your not-so-brilliant plan to murder your roommate for some peace and quiet. You’re also pretty certain jail won’t offer amazing, fresh coffee like this. So you decide murder just isn’t worth it. By the time your roommate finally leaves the bathroom, you have just finished your second cup and are about to enter a previously unknown stage of zen, so you don’t even comment on her horrible singing abilities. You think you deserve some kind of award for keeping your mouth shut, especially as you’re even going as far as giving her a smile. She returns it a bit confused, probably not used to seeing you awake at this time of day. What can you say, the Universe hasn’t made you into an early bird. Also not really into a night owl, if you’re being honest. You’re more a chronically exhausted pigeon who runs on too much caffeine to get through the day. College is fun!

Your first class starts at 10am today, so you still have more than enough time for a nice breakfast (meaning cornflakes, because you’re a broke college student), and make yourself look presentable (aka getting rid of the bird’s nest that is your bed hair). You usually like to be early for your classes to get a good seat in the middle of the room - never too close to the teacher but also not at the back of the class. Therefore, you’re often one of the first students to arrive, today being no exception. You have calculus first, which is your least favorite class, simply because you suck at math. You have never liked it, never really understood it, and never had the motivation to use your last few brain cells to even attempt to do so. Numbers freak you out. Add random letters to said numbers and you’re pretty much ready to sob hysterically. War flashbacks to when your math teacher in high school tried to explain the class the wonders of the exponential function - even now, seeing the letter e gives you PTSD. The e will forever haunt you. The e, your biggest enemy, the ghost of your youth, that damned, cursed letter. 

Long story short: you really, truly detest math.

Which is why you groan in exasperation when the teacher announces there’s going to be a test in two weeks - for days you have feared this would happen. Well, at least you still have two weeks to prepare for your imminent death, that’s better than nothing. Now all you need is a goddamn miracle, or at least someone to help you study, because you can absolutely not do this on your own. You need a partner in crime, someone to suffer with you, someone to drag you over the finish line when you have already given up hope and are ready to drop out of college to become a farm girl tending to your cattle somewhere in Northern Ireland. You don’t need math to tend to cattle, you’re sure of that. 

So you turn around, searching for a familiar face, until you finally spot him - “Felix!”, you yell excitedly, making the boy jump and look up, expression surprised and a bit alarmed. You wave at him, giving him a big smile and he immediately begins to shake his head. “No!”, he tries to protest, but you’re already walking towards him, shouldering your bag and pushing against the other students filtering out of the classroom. 

You and Felix met last term, all thanks to you being late one time for your psych class while he’s late to basically everything. He was probably late to his own birth. The teacher had then decided to partner you up with each other for a research project that would determine half your grade without consulting either of you. At first, you had been very annoyed, because how good and reliable can a chronically late student be?! But thankfully, it had worked rather well for you both - you actually got along with each other, becoming friendly if not friends per se. Felix proved to be a good study partner, he was rarely late to your study sessions and was way more reliable than you had initially thought; he was also not easily distracted and as much of a caffeine addict as you. At the end of the term, you had managed to get one of the highest grades on your project, and that had been it for your short not-quite-friendship. Well, until you had met him again at the start of this term, for calculus. And thankfully, Felix seems to be much more adept when it comes to math than you, so you hope he’ll be able to answer some of your questions and help you pass this damned test. But first, he has to agree to suffer with you.

“I will absolutely not-”, Felix begins, but you just slide onto the chair beside him and yell “STUDY GROUP!”, interrupting him successfully, “HIGH FIVE!”. He looks at you for a few seconds, taking in your pleading eyes and bright smile as well as your raised hand, before he groans. “Fine. We can study together for the test.”, he mumbles, defeated, and finally gives you the highly anticipated high five that will seal the deal. You grin, absolutely delighted to have him at your side now, and make a whooping noise. “You’re the best!” He just rolls his eyes at you, and begins to pack his bag, grumbling something about having to learn how to say no to people. You get up again and wait for him to finish, humming under your breath - that damned bubbly pop song your roommate has been blasting this morning is still stuck inside your head, and you’re beyond annoyed about it. “Can we meet at your place this time? My new roommate is apparently thinking about becoming the next popstar sensation, so we wouldn’t be able to concentrate.”, you say while walking towards the exit with him, and Felix sighs. “Sure, that won’t be a problem. We have more than enough space now that we’ve moved houses.” You grin, and hand him your phone so he can give you his new address. “See you at six, then!”, you say as soon as he gives it back, and wave goodbye, quickly making your way towards your next class. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The drive towards Felix’ new home takes longer than anticipated - the house he shares with seven roommates is located in a district on the other end of the city, and at first, you drive past the street sign, having to round the block a second time. In the end, you manage to find the right place, but definitely not thanks to the stupid miniature street sign reading Baker Street. Apparently you really have to be Sherlock Holmes himself to find that damned street. You’d find it funnier if you weren’t so annoyed by your terrible sense of direction - quick shoutout to the navigation app on your phone. The place looks nice for a frat house, the building old yet well maintained, with a big porch leading all the way around it. There are a few cars parked outside, as well as two motorcycles - you wonder if one of them belongs to Felix. If so, he definitely has to take you for a drive soon. You quickly park your car and run up the stairs; noticing it’s almost eerily quiet in this neighborhood. Well until- “HEY! THAT WAS MY SANDWICH!”, someone yells, and you jump, fist already raised to knock on the front door. “I don’t see your name written anywhere, so this is just a sandwich! You have no right to say it’s yours, just because-” “Guys, can you please keep it down a bit? Some people are trying to concentrate.”

That’s when you decide to knock, three times. Just seconds later, the door opens, and a handsome young man stands in the door frame, blinking down at you. “And you are…?”, he asks, tilting his head to one side. Before you’re able to reply, Felix skids around the corner. “I see you’re being your usual charming and polite self, Changbin. She’s my study partner - hi Y/N!”, he greets you, shoving the other boy out of the way. Changbin just grunts and rubs his neck, shrugging before retreating back into the house again. Felix gives you his signature gummy smile and waves you inside, taking your bag from you. Chivalry isn’t dead after all, it seems. “Found the way alright?”, he asks, and you follow him into what must be the living room, full of mismatched furniture but cozy nevertheless. “Not really.”, you answer, “I almost got lost because I didn’t see the street sign at first.” He laughs and plops down on the big dinner table. “That happens to most people, Chan’s girlfriend got completely lost when she came over for the first time and we had to go search for her because her phone was dead.” You just raise one eyebrow at his story. “Maybe you should put up a bigger sign or something like that.”, you suggest and Felix shrugs. “Nah, it’s funnier that way.” “For you guys maybe.”, you mumble while beginning to unpack your bag, and he grins again, wanting to say something, but in that moment, there’s a crash from somewhere in the house. You jump, eyes wandering towards the ceiling above you, hoping you’ll have enough time to save yourself should it come crashing down. Felix just shrugs. “Don’t worry about it, it was probably just Jeongin again - he can be a bit clumsy sometimes.”, he explains, and opens his text book on a random page, “Shall we begin?” You just sigh and nod.

You and Felix study for much longer than you had initially planned, so when he asks you to stay for dinner, you immediately agree, stomach already rumbling with hunger. Only some of his roommates will join tonight, he tells you while setting the table; Seungmin - a research assistant at your university - is staying longer to help finish grading some papers, Jeongin is eating out with friends tonight, and someone named Hyunjin only just got off work and will join dinner a bit later.

Chan, the oldest of the eight men living together, greets you warmly and gives you a bright smile as soon as you enter the kitchen to ask if you can be of any help. You immediately feel comfortable around him, his aura basically radiating friendliness and trust. He says dinner’s going to be ready in a second, while gesturing for you to take a seat beside Minho, who seems to be an old cat lady disguised as a mid-twenty year old man because he immediately begins to show you pictures of his three cats.

You’ve made it halfway through dinner, when the front door opens again and another young man enters the living room. He has long, blonde hair (probably dyed), half of which is held up by a pony tail. You’re usually not the biggest fan of man buns or similar hairstyles, but damn, if he doesn’t look good with it. He’s sporting a blindingly bright smile while his dark eyes take in the scene in front of him - well, that is, until his eyes land on you. Because suddenly, he looks like he’s about to throw up, which you find rather rude and impolite, to say the least. “Hyunjin!”, Chan greets him, “Nice of you to finally join us.” The young man just shrugs and pushes his hair back. You try not to think about what it would feel like to run your fingers through the golden locks, and quickly train your eyes back on Minho sitting beside you. “Yeah, sorry, Jaemin wasn’t feeling too well, so I offered to close the café tonight. I’m gonna go take a shower now and eat later.” And before Chan can say anything else, Hyunjin is already running up the stairs. “What’s up with him?”, Changbin says, drawing his eyebrows together, “He’s being weird.” Felix just shrugs. “Maybe a bad day at work, just let him be.”, Minho says, before turning towards you again to show you some more cat pictures.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Upstairs, Hyunjin is trying to catch his breath.

Not from running up the stairs, no, he has a rather good stamina - he’s a dancer, after all -, but from seeing you.

What the Hell are you doing here?!

He’s almost ashamed to admit it, but he’s had the biggest crush on you ever since being in the same class as you last term. And this term, you guys just happen to share yet another class. You haven’t really noticed him though, ever - which comes as no surprise to him; he’s usually not one to engage in discussions, he also prefers to sit at the back of the class, just quietly taking notes while observing the teacher and other students. He doesn’t know why, but something about you draws him in. Maybe it’s your friendly smile, or your heartfelt laugh. The way you actively engage in discussions, openly voicing your own opinions and shooting back at other people if need be. You seem to be addicted to caffeine, always bringing a cup with you to class, and when you’re bored, you do thumbarounds with your pen. You rarely take notes on your laptop, having a notebook with you to do so instead, often doodling something between and around your neat writing.

Hyunjin doesn’t know why he remembers all these little details about you - all he knows is that he’s liked you for over six months now, but that he thought he’d never have to see you outside of class. 

Yet here you are.

At his dinner table.

Sitting between two of his roommates, Felix and Minho.

Hyunjin takes in a few deep breaths. He needs to think this over - what to do now, how to proceed. He’s not one to rush, and he’s rarely someone to take action himself. 

And right now, he has absolutely no clue whatsoever on how to proceed.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Two days later, you and Felix meet up for yet another study date - this time at your place, as your roommate has to work, meaning your apartment is quiet for once. You prepare some coffee for you and Lix, knowing you’ll both need caffeine to power through the next chapter of your calculus class. 

Half an hour later, Felix has arrived and you’re both immersed into numbers and statistics while holding warm mugs of steaming hot coffee between your hands.

Suddenly, Felix looks up and straight at you. “You don’t have a boyfriend, Y/N, do you?”, he asks boldly, and both your eyebrows shoot up, surprised by his seemingly very random question. “Don’t I look like I have a boyfriend? Or maybe a girlfriend, who knows?”, you ask, mildly offended. His face instantly flushes and he averts his eyes, scratching the back of his head. “I didn’t mean it like that.”, he murmurs, quickly taking a sip of his coffee and pretending to read something in his textbook. You chuckle at his reaction and lean closer. “Don’t worry, it’s okay. But yeah, you’re right - I’m currently single, so no boy- nor girlfriend.” He just nods, staying quiet for a few seconds, before asking: “And… is it because you’re not interested in dating anyone, or…” 

You have no idea where these questions are coming from - is… is Felix maybe interested in you?! 

You really hope that’s not the case - he’s cute, but definitely not your type. Even though you have to admit you absolutely adore his freckles.

“I- uh. There’s just no one who has caught my interest, I guess.”, you answer carefully, observing his reaction. He seems relieved, a small smile playing on his lips. “Oh, that’s… good.”, he says and you’ve finally had enough. “Why the sudden interest in my dating life?”, you ask, leaning back and crossing your arms in front of you, “Do you want to become my boyfriend?” Maybe you’re a bit too forward with your question, but whatever.

Felix chokes on his coffee, followed by a coughing fit that sounds like he’s about to die. Maybe you should call 911 just in case. But before you can reach for your phone, he has finally calmed down a bit and shakes his head, almost a bit panicked. “What, no! No no no no!”, he answers, eyes almost comically big in his face. You try not to take offense by his strong reaction and the seemingly endless noes, and raise one eyebrow. “Then what’s this about?”, you inquire, and Felix sighs. “Uh, well, the thing is… Would you maybe… be interested in going out with Hyunjin?”

For once, you’re actually speechless, just staring at the young man sitting opposite you. He doesn’t break into laughter nor a smile, so you’re guessing he’s actually serious right now, and not trying to prank you.

“Hyunjin as in your roommate Hyunjin? As in Hwang Hyunjin?!” Yes, maybe you stalked his Facebook and Instagram after meeting him two days ago. All in the name of science of course, not because of his way too pretty face. “The one who looked like he had rarely seen something as disgusting as my face when he came home during dinner? That Hyunjin?”, you ask, maybe a bit too honest in your surprise. You should really learn when and how to hold your tongue. Felix looks a bit shocked at that, frantically waving both hands in front of him. “Oh no, I think you misunderstood him greatly! He was absolutely not disgusted by you - quite the contrary! He’s-”, he pauses for a second, “He’s often shy when it comes to strangers. So your presence just took him by surprise, that’s why he looked like he had seen a ghost.” 

“More like he’s seen a slug.”, you murmur, and prop your chin onto your hand, “And he wants to go on a date with me?! Are you sure you’ve got the right girl?” Felix nods. “Absolutely, yes. He asked me that same evening, actually.”

“Huh.”, you just make, needing a few seconds to think. Objectively, Hyunjin is very handsome - he has that “flower vibe” going for him, with his pretty face, soft eyes and bright smile. He also takes nice boyfriend aesthetic pics for his Instagram, so that’s a plus too. But what does he want with and from you?! He doesn’t even know you! Felix is still looking at you, obviously awaiting your answer. You finally shrug. “Fine. You can give him my number and then he can ask me out himself.”, you say, and the boy opposite you breaks into his signature gummy smile. “I’ll do that, yes, perfect!” You just nod curtly, before turning your attention towards your textbook again.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“How much coffee did you drink today?”, Chan asks, looking at Hyunjin with an exasperated expression on his face. “Uh, about nine cups. Maybe ten. I didn’t sleep well.”, the latter one answers, continuing to nervously bounce his left leg up and down. He’s currently sitting on his bed, trying to decide what to wear for his date with you tonight. It had cost him almost everything to ask Felix for help - to ask him to give you his number. And then it had cost him almost everything again to ask you out, personally this time. But for once, he had tried to overcome his own shyness, and apparently, it had worked - or well, at least you had agreed to go out with him this once. 

“And you say I live an unhealthy lifestyle.”, Chan mumbles under his breath, and Changbin, sitting on the floor of his and Hyunjin’s rooms, scoffs. “There’s a difference between having a sleepless night once in a while and having to drink lots of caffeine to keep awake, and doing that on a weekly basis.”, he says, and Hyunjin nods in agreement. Chan just huffs, and grabs a dress shirt out of the closet - charcoal grey. “This one looks nice enough.”, he states, and looks over to where Hyunjin’s sitting, “Don’t you think?” Hyunjin just shrugs, tilting his head to one side, obviously contemplating Chan’s fashion choice. Changbin leans back on his elbows and clicks his tongue. “Status update: shocked and upset - Chan chose a colorless shirt for once!”, he comments sarcastically and smirks. Chan just rolls his eyes and crosses both arms in front of his chest, clearly not amused. He knows his wardrobe is mostly monochrome, but he likes it that way, thank you very much. “What are you even doing here, Han? Either be helpful or go. Hyunjin asked me to help pick an outfit for his date and that’s what I’m trying to do. Your commentary is neither wanted nor needed.” Deciding to disregard being the mature one, Changbin just sticks out his tongue at him. “Well, I’m sorry but this is my room too. And I actually enjoy seeing Hyunjin close to a nervous breakdown, so I want to revel in this.” Hyunjin kicks him for that, and Changbin’s face contorts in pain. “Rude.”, he huffs, “But fine. I’ll go if no one wants me here.” Hyunjin and Chan just nod in unison, and Changbin truly does leave then, muttering something about people not understanding his amazing humor under his breath. When he’s finally gone, Chan turns towards Hyunjin again. “So, this dress shirt, some black pants and you can borrow my dark trench coat, if you want to. Y/N won’t know where to look first, I can promise you that.” Hyunjin finally gets up from the bed to take said clothes from Chan, and gives his friend a big smile. “Thanks, I really appreciate you helping me.” Chan just grins. “Now go get her, tiger.”

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

You’re currently waiting in front of a teeny tiny restaurant, both hands shoved deep into your pockets. It’s cold this evening, the early autumn night creeping under your jacket and making you shiver. Hyunjin texted you only hours after Felix had left your place, and you had agreed to meet him the following Saturday - aka today. He’s not late (yet), you’re just early (as always). You sigh, shifting from one foot to the other, glancing at your watch from time to time. 

It’s close to 7pm now, so he’s still not late, but you think it’s common courtesy to be a bit early to a date - especially a first one. Right?! Well, maybe you’re just overthinking again, a speciality of yours.

Just then, someone rounds the corner, striding towards you. Almost immediately, your breath hitches and your heart begins to race inside your chest. Hyunjin is truly beautiful - his long blonde hair is loose today, and he sports a bright yet shy smile, his big dark eyes taking in your smaller frame. He’s dressed in almost all black, just the dress shirt peeking out from under his trench coat a dark charcoal grey.

He looks like a model, you think, and immediately feel like a potato yourself.

“I’m so sorry, have you been waiting for long?”, Hyunjin asks as soon as he reaches you, and blows some stray strands of hair out of his face. You return his smile and shake your head. “No, just a few minutes - I’m usually too early, so this was entirely my fault.”, you explain when you see the way he draws both eyebrows together, expression worried. “Well I’ll be early next time too, then.”, he answers and you raise one eyebrow. “Who says there’ll be a next time?”, you retort, obviously joking, and his smile falters before he sees your mischievous expression. He tilts his head to one side. “I’m the one saying that, obviously.”, he answers cheekily, before opening the door to the restaurant, holding it open for you, “And now let’s eat, I’m practically starving and I’m warning you, you don’t want to encounter hangry Hyunjin before actually getting to know the normal one first.” Your lips twitch at his honesty, and you nod grimly before entering the small pizzeria. 

The evening is pleasant - or, to be honest, more than that. You thought it would be awkward, at least at first, but Hyunjin and you quickly begin talking about literally everything and anything. He tells you about his major - he’s studying to become a veterinarian -, and what it’s like to be living with so many people under one roof. You in turn explain why you decided to study psychology, and why you do it so far away from home. After talking about your families for a bit, your conversation turns to favorite movies, books and tv shows, and you quickly realize you share most of them. Hyunjin immediately uses the chance to plan a movie night with all your favorite rom-coms next week. Strangely, you find yourself agreeing in mere seconds, already knowing you definitely don’t want this to be your last date. He’s just so easy to talk to, his soft voice and bright smile making your heart race more than once, and when his fingers accidentally brush against yours when you both reach for the salt, goosebumps rise all over your body. Thankfully, he doesn’t seem unaffected by you either - if the way his breath hitches at the gentle touch is any indication.

Hyunjin offers to walk you home after you leave the restaurant, and you agree immediately, enjoying the silence and coldness of the night. His fingers brush against yours again, and almost at the same time, you interlace your fingers with each other. You duck your head, trying to hide your pleased smile, and he immediately pulls you closer to his warm body, letting you hear his small chuckle. When you look up at him, his warm dark eyes rest on your face. “Can I show you something?”, he asks, and again, you find yourself agreeing in mere seconds. What kind of strange power he already holds over you. You don’t want your date to end yet, the short time spent with him already so precious to you. 

You walk a few blocks until Hyunjin suddenly stops, tugging on your hand. You look at the building in front of you - it’s housing a café on the ground floor, the bold neon letters reading Yellow Wood. “Oh wait, this is your workplace!”, you exclaim, and Hyunjin smiles and nods. “Are you going to make some coffee for me now, or…?”, you inquire and he laughs, the sound ringing through the quiet street. In that second you decide you’d burn down cities to make him happy and hear him giggle again. Entire countries even. “I’ll make you all the coffee in the world when you come visit me during my shifts and when the café’s actually open, but for now, I want to show you something else - we’ll have to use the back door for this though.”, he explains, and drags you with him towards the small alleyway between two buildings. For a few seconds, he searches in his pockets for the keys, until he finally finds them and is able to open the door. “Where are we going?”, you whisper, feeling like a burglar even though Hyunjin has a key to the building. “Why are you whispering?”, he asks, volume normal and an amused expression on his face. You immediately straighten, and try to ignore the blush creeping on your cheeks. “Sorry, you’re right. We’re not doing anything illegal after all. Right?!.”, you answer, giving him the side-eye, and he giggles. There it is again, your new favorite sound. Maybe your roommate can blast this every morning from now on til eternity. “No, we’re not, don’t worry. Wouldn’t want our first date to end in jail, after all.”, he says, and you can’t help but smile, “Come on now, follow me, you scaredy cat.” And with that, he drags you up the stairs.

When you’ve finally reached the top, you’re completely out of breath and nothing short of a cardiac arrest. Your lung capacity sucks, as does your stamina. 

“I- is there-”, you have to stop talking to breathe and not die, “n-no elevator?” You let go of Hyunjin’s hand to double over and catch your breath. You try very hard to not die. You think there are black spots appearing in your vision. That’s probably not a good thing. If you’re going to die now, at least Hyunjin’s angelic face will be the last thing you saw before leaving this world. There could definitely be worse things.

Hyunjin gently rubs your back, chuckling. “There is, I just didn’t think those stairs would kill you that much.”, he answers, voice laced with glee. He’s enjoying this, that bastard. You finally straighten, feeling like you can breathe somewhat normally again. You really want to wipe that smug grin off Hyunjin’s way too pretty face. He shouldn’t look that good while making fun of you, that’s just not fair. “Excuse me, I’m just not used to walking up 10 flights of stairs. Not everyone is into working out, you know.”, you retort, and he nods. “Okay, that’s actually fair. But I promise it was worth it and we’ll take the elevator next time - so come on.”, he says and reaches for your hand again. He tugs you with him towards the edge of the roof, before gesturing towards the view in front of you while mumbling a happy “Tadaaa” under his breath. 

You’re breathless again - not because of your missing lung capacity or stamina this time, but because the view is truly just so beautiful. The whole city’s laid out in front of you, brightly illuminated windows twinkling against the dark of the night sky. From up here, everything looks so big yet tiny at the same time - the many cars making their way through the streets, the people going their ways; it’s all strangely calming to observe. You could watch this forever, especially with Hyunjin at your side. “Oh wow.”, you breathe out, and let go of Hyunjin’s hand to take a step closer towards the ledge of the roof, “This is… beautiful.” He steps up behind you, and you can almost feel his hesitation, before he finally wraps both arms around your waist to hug you close to his own, warm body. You sigh and snuggle closer, leaning your head back against his shoulder. “It’s one of my favorite places in the city.”, Hyunjin murmurs into your ear, his hot breath tickling your neck. “I can totally see why.”, you answer quietly, and you feel rather than see his smile.

For a few seconds, you just stay like this, wrapped in each other’s arms, until you turn around to look at him. He holds your gaze, and your heartbeat immediately picks up, beginning to race and making you almost a bit lightheaded. Hyunjin takes in a deep breath and finally bends down to you, lips softly brushing against yours. You smile, and pull him closer while he wraps both arms around you, deepening the kiss. You feel his racing heartbeat under your hand, mirroring your own. Sparks combust behind your closed eyelids, and you shiver from Hyunjin’s warmth. When his tongue brushes against yours, you can’t suppress a soft moan. He finally pulls back again, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. “I- sorry, I didn’t mean to-”, he says, very shy all of the sudden, but you just seal his lips with yours again. “You have nothing to apologize for.”, you murmur when you draw back, and he happily nuzzles your nose. “Thank you for showing me this, Hyunjin.”, you whisper, and he smiles at you, making your heart skip a few beats. As beautiful as the view might be, it has nothing on Hyunjin’s smile. “Thank you for coming with me, Y/N.”


End file.
